To Be With Me
by 27aquarrow72
Summary: Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang terjebak antara mencintai dan dicintai. Cinta pertama yang terlupakan olehnya, dan cinta dari berbagai arah yang tak disadarinya. disaat dua kehidupannya membayangi memorinya. "Kenapa? Bukankah matahari juga boleh lelah?"
1. Chapter 1 : This is Me!

Matahari menyambut pagi itu. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang mengiringi hari baru yang akan dimulai. Seorang gadis manis berdiri di berandanya, memandang kosong kearah langit biru. Naruto Namikaze, demikianlah orang-orang mengenalnya. Ia terus diam membisu sementara jam wekernya melantunkan teriakan seolah memperingatkannya 'hei, kau harus sekolah'.

Gadis manis bermata biru itu beranjak dari berandanya dan masuk ke kamar. Dibukanya piyama biru tuanya, menampilakan kulit tannya yang lembut dan eksotis. Jari lentikanya memutar keran shower, hingga tetes demi tetes air itu menghujani rambut pirangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai menyentuh pinggulnya. Air perlahan turun melewati tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Sebelum berangkat meninggalkan kamarnya. Naruto memandang diri di cermin. Ia menyentuh wajahnya tanpa maksud tertentu. Dimana terdapat 3 garis lembut menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, menambah kesan manis terhadapnya. Setelah puas memandang wajahnya ia menyambar tas oranye diatas ranjangnya, dan berlari kecil keluar kamar.

Naruto's POV

Aku menuruni tangga dan kulihat kaa-san sedang menuangkan seseatu kedalam gelas. Dia… Kushina Namikaze, termasuk tipikal ibu yang baik menurutku. Rambutnya panjang, merah semerah mawar, cantik dan bersemangat. Ia lembut dan baik, tapi emosional dan agak galak.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan" tou-san tersenyum dan menyapaku saat ia melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Tou-sanku, Minato Namikaze, kebalikan dari kaa-san. Ia lebih penyabar dan cinta damai. Secara fisik aku mirip sekali dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, matanya biru, tapi kulitnya lebih putih dariku. Kulitku seperti kaa-san, tan. Wajahku juga. Tapi 'warnaku' seperti tou-san. Dan orang-orang bilang perpaduan itulah yang membuatku 'indah'.

"Oh, Naru-chan, ohayou" kaa-san memalingkan wajahnya sejenak untuk menyapaku dan kembali sibuk dengan minumannya.

Tap tap tap, klek

Kutolehkan wajahku kebelakang, dan ada 2 nii-sanku yang membuka pintu ruang makan. Mereka berjalan kearah meja dengan wajah mengantuk.

Yang pertama Kyuubi-nii(19)… Secara fisik Nii-san berambut merah-kuning, hampir oranye (gabungan kaa-san dan tou-san). Wajah dan sifatnya agak ke tou-san, kalem+pendiam. Menurutku, ia sosok yang misterius. Terkadang dia di kamarnya seharian, entah melakukan apa didalam tempat keramatnya itu. Saat dia seperti itu, jujur saja aku lupa keberadaannya dirumah ini. Tapi dia kakak laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab kok! Sebenarnya baik dan sangat menjagaku.

Kakak laki-lakiku yang kedua, namanya Sasori, (17) dua tahun diatasku. Rambutnya 100% merah. Kalau wajahnya… (um…sampai saat inipun aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, dari mana ia mewarisinya?). Orang yang jahil dan menyebalkan! Tapi sebagai saudara setidaknya dia lebih 'perhatian' dari pada Kyuu-nii. haaah… dia sering menjadikanku alat pelampiasan kenakalannya.

"Ohayou" dua nii-sanku menyapa bersamaan (kyuubi-nii kedengarannya hanya bergumam). Melihat penampilan saja, semua orang pasti bisa memperkirakan kalau sifat mereka ini jelas bertolak belakang. Kyuu-nii berpakaian rapi sekali, dia selalu memperhatikan penampilannya dan perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Sedangkan Saso-nii… bagaimana ya? Mungkin bisa disebut 'hancur'.

Normal POV

"Ah, iya, nii-san… hari ini Naru tidak berangkat bareng nii-san ya!" kata Naruto sambil mengoleskan selai kacang diatas rotinya.

"Hah? Apa?" Sasori melirik Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau masih muda tapi sudah tuli… kalau begitu kuulang 'Ah, iya, niisan… hari ini Naru tidak berangkat bareng nii-san ya!' Dengar?" naruto mempraktekan ulang kata-katanya dengan ekstra gerak dan ekspresinya. Justru mengundang tatapan apa-dia-waras dari semua penghuni ruangan.

"Kenapa? Tumben! Memangnya kau berangkat dengan siapa?" Sasori memandang adik perempuannya dengan bingung. Karna setahunya, Naruto tidak pernah suka pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian.

"Sama Sasuke." Naruto menjawab dengan santai dan… "Kriiiiiiing" alarm otomatis kedua kakaknya menyala mendengar sebuah nama terucap dari bibir adik kesayangan mereka.

"Siapa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Kyuubi yang memlirik tajam Naruto.

"Kubilang Sa-su-ke… Kenapa kalian tuli mendadak seperti ini?" jawab Naruto, menekankan nama yang disebutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari aura berbahaya yang mulai merebak di sekitar meja makan.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" giliran Sasori yang bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Temanku yang namanya Sasuke kan memang cuma dia. Lagi pula, apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu? Seperti menginterogasi penjahat saja!" seru naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Jangan harap kau diperbolehkan!" desis Kyuubi dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Ha? Kenapa?" pekik Naruto menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang berkali-kali? Jangan dekat-dekat makhluk kegelapan itu!" Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dangan garpunya.

"Pe…"

"Sudahlah… kalian ini… biarkan saja Naru-can berangkat dengan Sasuke-kun. Apa salahnya sih?" seru Kushina dan ditambah desahan maklum Minato. Mereka akhirnya mulai menanggapi kelakuan anak-anak mereka setelah sekian lama diam memperhatikan.

"Karna kami TIDAK suka" Kyuubi & Sasori (lagi-lagi) menggeram bersama.

"Kyaaaaaah… su-sudah pukul..." Naruto melirik jam tangannya "Kh, Teme bisa marah" bisiknya disela-sela nafas. Naruto segera melahap potongan terakhir rotinya, lalu meraih tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan meja makan "Naru berangkat sekarang ya, sampai jumpa."

"Ya, hati-hati ya Naru-chan" seru Minato ditengah kegiatan membacanya.

"Hey, Naru… tunggu dulu!" Sasori hampir beranjak dari kursinya, berniat mengejar Naruto. Tapi suara halus nan tajam menghentikan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Sasori… apa sarapanmu sudah habis, anak manis? Kaa-san tidak suka membuang-buang makanan lho…" seru Kushina sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menuangkan teh kedalam gelas.

"Ck… sial" setengah hati Sasori membanting tubuhnya kembali ke kursi.

* * *

><p>"Lama sekali kau! Dasar dobe!" seorang pria berambut raven memandang kesal gadis pirang yang baru duduk dijok mobilnya disampingnya.<p>

"Ukh… tadi aku harus menghadapi ocehan Kyuu-nii dan Saso-nii dulu. Dasar Teme!" dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar ucapan teman pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria raven itu langsung memandang Naruto mendengar ucapannya.

"Siapa?" seru Sasuke disertai tatapan aneh dari kedua mata hitamnya._ Ck… Lagi-lagi mereka melarang ya… Kalau mereka begitu terus kapan aku bisa benar-banar mendekatinya? _batinnya.

"…"

"?"

"Apakah pagi ini terjadi sesuatu pada dunia sampai-sampai telinga si Teme juga mulai tuli?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Hah?" seru Seru sasuke yang bingung dengan kelakuan gadis favoritnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Daripada bertingkah aneh, lebih baik segera berangkat atau kita akan terlambat!" kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

_Bukankah kau yang sedari tadi bertingkah aneh? Dasar bodoh!_ "Jangan memerintahku, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kencang hingga Naruto berteriak nyaring memaki pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Teeeeeeent" bunyi bel menggema diseluruh penjuru bangunan Konoha Internation High School. Menandakan kalau para siswa & siswi boleh bebas beristirahat dari berbagai pelajaran sejenak.

"Horeeee! Akhirnya, istirahat!" Naruto berteriak seolah berusaha 'menghancurkan' telinga tiap orang disekitarnya.

"Hei, jangan merusak mood orang lain dengan suara supermu, Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke yang jelas sekali penat mendengarnya.

"Apa sih, Teme? Ak…"

"A-ano, Naru-chan, S-Sasuke-kun, se-sebaiknya k-kita segera ke atap, te-teman-teman yang lain s-sudah menunggu." Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik yang terlalu pemalu, segera menghentikan Naruto sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih lanjut. Salahsatu teman baik Naruto sekaligus satu-satunya siswi penyabar untuk mampu menghentikan segala kelakuan Naruto tanpa adu fisik.

"Oh… Iya, Hina-chan. Aku hampir lupa. Ayo kita keatap, daripada bergulat dengan mayat hidup. Lebih baik makan." Senyum Naruto langsung merekah mengingat makan siang. Ia segera menarik lengan Hinata, dan berlari keluar kelas. Sementara sang korban hanya menurutinya dengan pose memprihatinkan. Selalu begitu…

"hhhh… sekali Dobe tetap saja Dobe. Dasar Dobe!" dengan tenangnya Sasuke mengikuti Naruto & Hinata menuju ketempat mereka berkumpul bersama. Dengan tenang…

BRAAKK

Naruto membanting pintu dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia wanita. Dengan cengiran lebarnya, ia menarik Hinata menuju beberapa anak yang nampaknya sedang duduk berkumpul, makan siang atau hanya sekedar memenuhi tempat saja.

Naruto's POV

"Heeeeeei, semuaaaa" kataku lantang (baca: teriak).

Teman-temanku yang tadinya masih asyik sendiri, langsung menengok secara massal. Ah, ini dia mereka:

Kiba Inuzuka (15 tahun), anak periang dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya. Bisa dibilang hampir sama berisiknya denganku. Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok untuk kuajak bertengkar besar-besaran. Ehm, untuk tambahan: sekaligus pacar Hinata.

Gaara Sabaku (15 tahun), kyaaa, dia temanku yang paling pengertian. Pembawaannya tenang, damai, dan nyaman. Tapi juga tegas. Karnanya kalau ia sudah menetapkan sesuatu dalam menangani masalah, yang terlibat dijamin tak mampu berkutik. Hihihi… dia juga tampan dan pintar. Tambahan untuknya: entah kenapa Sasuke & dia selalu ada deklarasi perang.

Shikamaru Naara (15 tahun), untuk yang satu ini jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti 'jenis' kehidupannya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun ia selalu mengantuk dan tidur tanpa pandang situasi. Sifat cueknya itu sudah akut, meskipun otaknya luar biasa jenius. Tambahan untuknya: dia adalah pacar dari kakak perempuan Gaara, Temari (yang ini 100% membingungkan, mengingat perbedaan sifat keduanya).

Lee-senpai (16 tahun), berisiknya bukan kepalang. Terkadang semangatnya mengerikan, karna sudah melewati batas normal manusia. Dia ini lebih tua setahun dari kami, tapi sifat-sifatnya tidak membuktikan sama sekali. Meski demikian, dia baik, lho. Catatan: menyukai Sakura-chan, dan berharap punya hubungan lebih (dan blak-blakan menunjukannya).

Sakura Haruno (15 tahun), dia wanita yang kuat, terutama fisik. Karna walaupun wanita, dia berhasil mengirim cukup banyak laki-laki kurang ajar ke UGD. Dia ini baik sih, tapi kuatnya… agak sulit didefinisikan. Untuk menghadapikupun ia sering melakukan berbagai 'tindakan' yang menyakitkan. Tambahannya: hm… apa ya? Oh!: mantan pacar Sasu-Teme! Punya hubungan selama setahun, dan putus saat awal SMU (entah kenapa). Sekarang hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, seperti pertemanan normal. Hanya terkadang pandangan Sakura-chan pada Teme agak… entahlah.

"Hoi, Naruto, Hina-chan. " kata Kiba dan kulepaskan tangan Hina-chan yang segera mendekatinya.

"Hei" _Gaara kalem seperti biasannya_. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hwagho, hagirnga gahang ghuga!" _Lee-senpai, telanlah dulu makanannmu! _Batinku sweatdrop.

"Hnngh" _Dia menyapa atau mengigau? Dasar tukang tidur… _aku menatap Shikamaru bingung.

Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Hey, kemana Ino dan…"

DEEGGG

Tiba-tiba aku merinding merasakan aura dingin dari belakangku. Segera aku menoleh dan, tadaaaaaa… ada iblis es yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disitu. Menatapku tajam seolah siap menerkamku.

"A-a-a-apa sih, T-Teme! J-Jangan mendadak mengenciptakan hawa seperti itu dong!" _terutama jangan dibelakangku._

"Minggir Dobe" perintahnya kasar. Hei, tunggu dulu, apa-apaan dia seenaknya membentakku begitu?

"Kenapa sih? Mood-mu jelek sekali." Kunaikkan sebelah alisku memandangnya, sementara empat sudut siku buesaaaar terbentuk dikepalanya.

"Kau menyiksaku, bodoh! Saat kau berlari tadi kau menabrak seorang perempuan yang membawa segunung kertas. Kau menumpahkan semuanya dan ia hampir mengangis ditengah lorong sekolah. Sialnya aku berada tepat dibelakangnya saat aku berhenti karna terhalang. Dan semua orang dilorong mengira akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku harus membantunya membereskan semua kertas-kertas itu sampai kakiku pegal untuk menjaga reputasiku! Baka-Dobe!" seru Sasuke terengah-engah.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Kenapa pandanganmu begitu?"

Aku memandangnya takjub dan bertepuk tangan semangat. Sementara mereka semua menghentikan kegiatan dan memandangku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Hebat! Kau tahu Teme?" kataku disela-sela tepuk tangan.

"Hah? Kau bodoh? Ya, kalau yang itu aku sangat tahu."

"Bukan, dasar Teme!" ujarku merengut, tapi sekejap kuubah ekspresiku menjadi berbinar-binar "Barusan kau mampu berbicara panjang lebar untuk pertamakalinya dan hebatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Selamat, ya, Teme, itu rekor pribadi untukmu!"

"Kaaaaaau!" Sasuke menggeram mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal dengan jengkel. _Oh tidak! Dia akan mengirimkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan padaku!_

Sebelum aku dan Sasuke sempat bereaksi terasa ada bom yang meledak dipuncak kepalaku.

"Hentikan kegiatan konyol kalian ini." _Ah, ternyata Sakura-chan yang memukulku, pantas sakit sekali rasanya_ batinku merana meraba kepalaku. "Naru, Ibuku membuat banyak sekali Sushi pagi ini. Bantu aku menghabiskannya ya." Sakura-chan menatapku sambil memperlikatkan isi kotak bekalnya. _Kyaaaa, beruntungnya aku!_

"Waaai, dengan senang hati."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Yay, chapter 1...<p>

Tapi kayaknnya gak ada yang seru disini =.=

Hm, memang sepertinya kisahnya baru mulai di chapter 2 sih… -_-a

Gomen kalo isinya aneh... baru pertama kali sih! DX

Yap! Mohon reviewnya~

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Strange Object

Normal POV

"Yeaah! Selesai sudah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur." teriak naruto bersemangat.

"Hn, jangan menganggap tempat ini sebagai hutan, Baka." seru Sasuke tenang.

Twitch

"Ah, aku lupa! Telingamu yang sensitif tidak mampu menangkap suara melebihi daya dengarmu, kan…" seru Naruto jengkel. Dalam satu kedipan mata ia berseru lantang "Maaf ya, 'Tuan Puteri'" ditemani berbagai jenis bunga dan efek cahaya matahari menemani wajah Naruto yang tersenyum manis dan tanpa dosa, jauh berbeda dengan hiasan berpuluh-puluh siku dikepalanya.

Twitch

"Kalau kau punya permohonan kematian, katakan itu sekali lagi, permohonanmu akan kulayani dengan senang hati, Usuratonkachi." wajah Sasuke ribuan derajat berbeda dengan Naruto, dengan empat siku besar dikepalanya. Dikirimnya deathglare indah, background pisau dan efek suara petir yang mengelegar.

"Hoh, begitukah? Kaupikir aku takut 'dilayani' olehmu, 'Tuan-Puteri-Negri-Ayam'?" kata Naruto dengan nada angkuh penuh tantangan. Bersama beberapa 'alat bantu' yang digenggamnya erat, menahan diri untuk melemparnya.

"Kau, memang berbakat membuat deklarasi perang, Naruto Namikaze! Sudah bosan hidup rupanya!" tangan Sasuke terlihat mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk 'mengelus' Naruto, sementara siku-siku mulai berpencar kepenjuru kepalanya dengan berbagai posisi.

"Hohoho, sungguh pujian yang indah Tuan Puteri Kegelapan!"

"Urusai… Dasar speaker rusak" geram Sasuke.

"Kau! Makhluk sunyi" gerutu Naruto.

"Cih… Bohlam" desis Sasuke.

"Mayat hidup" Naruto mulai berteriak~

"Manusia silau" Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Ugh… alien bisu" Kali ini histeris

"Berisik, Dobe!"

"Ka…"

"Naru mau Es Loli?" Gaara berkata tenang sambil bersiap keluar kelas.

"Eh? MAU! Kyaaaaaaa… Gaara tahu saja yang kuinginkan." aura 'luar biasa' disekitar Naruto lenyap seketika. Ia segera berlari mengejar Gaara seperti anak kecil yang diajak ibunya ke taman.

Sementara teman sekelas mereka yang lain yang lain hanya berkedip heran memperhatikan mereka berjalan santai keluar kelas _'Gaara memang hebat. Dia bisa menghentikan perang planet sebelum bom alien menyerang bumi… (?)'. _batin mereka speechless

'Grk' Sasuke mengepalkan jarinya dengan wajah kesal sesaat. Sebelum ada yang menyadari, ia kembali memasang topeng datarnya dan berbalik menuju mejanya untuk bersiap pulang.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari, seorang siswi menggigit bawah bibirnya lebih keras, memandang peristiwa beberapa menit lalu dengan wajah terluka.

* * *

><p>Bruaaakk!<p>

"Tadaimaaaaa!" teriak (lagi) Naruto seraya mendobrak (lagi) pintu rumahnya.

"Hm"

"Eh? Kok nii-san ada disini?" tanyanya polos.

"Ini rumahku juga bodoh! Kanapa harus aneh kalau aku ada disini, hah?" jawab Sasori sakrastik.

"Um, bukan, kuralat… kenpa niisan ada disini 'sekarang'?" lagi-lagi dia bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Hn, karna aku sudah pulang." Katanya santai.

Twitch

"Kau iniii… tidak mengerti ya? Aku menanyakan alasannya!" Naruto memandang Sasori dengan geram.

"Hn"

"…"

"…?"

"Nii-san, kau baru saja mengambil trademark Sasu-Teme." seru Naruto polos sambil mengarahkan kedua telunjuknya pada Sasori.

"Ukh… Jangan pernah menyebut namanya atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengannya dihadapanku!" teriakan jengkel itu menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Sementara Naruto segera berlari kekamarnya seraya menghindari lemparan bantal beruntun dari Nii-san tercintanya.

* * *

><p>BRUGH<p>

Naruto segera membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Akhirnyaaa~"

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar tanpa fokus, hingga gerakan matanya berhenti menangkap satu benda.

"Eh? Itu apa? Sejak kapan ada disitu?" gumamnya seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menghampiri benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu dangan wajah penasaran.

7 senti

5 senti

3 senti

CKELEK

"Permisi, Naru-sama, Kushina-sama akan pergi berbelanja. Beliau mengajak Naru-sama jika anda ingin ke restoran Ramen." kata seorang pelayan wanita dengan tenang dari sela-sela pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Tolong katakan pada kaa-san aku akan bersiap-siap sekitar 15 menit. Arigato, Kiyuko" seru Naruto dengan wajah berbinar. Pelayan wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi nonanya sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauhi kamar. Sementara Naruto berbalik menuju lemari pakaian dan mengobrak-abriknya, melupakan apa yang telah membuatnya penasaran beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Yosh!" katanya seraya memandang diri dicermin. "Aku siap Kaa-san" Naruto berteriak dan berlari menutup (baca: membanting) pintu kamarnya. Sementara 'benda' itu terjatuh kelantai menampilkan salah satu halaman terdepannya.

'_Buku inilah yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu padamu … inilah yang akan menjadi penghubungku denganmu… kau yang berhasil melepas topengku, sejak pertama kali suara lembutmu menyapaku…_

_By: Naruto U.'_

**To Be Continued**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Horay, langsung aja update chapter 2nya! hehe...<p>

Darisinilah kisahnya dimulai...

Gomen, kalo masih 'berantakan', ini pertamakalinyaaaa~ DX

Ok, untuk yang selanjutnya... rahasia~ w

Yuki masih butuh bimbingan nih... karnyanya, di-review, ya?

Mohon kerjasama, kritik, dan sarannya!

Arigatou, minna! XD


	3. Chapter 3 : The Blue Ribbon

Superol-san: ^o^d

Choi-san: Uwaaaaaa,,, makasih sarannya. XD Yuki memang masih amatiran banget, jadi saran-sarannya berarti banget buat Yuki, nih. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

* * *

><p>"Bla-bla-bla" = bicara normal.<p>

_'Bla-bla-bla'_ = pikiran.

_Bla-bla-bla_ = memori.

* * *

><p>"<em>KAA-SAAAAAAAAANN<em>!" Teriakan indah terdengar hingga sudut-sudut rumah mewah keluarga Namikaze.

Kushina yang saat itu sedang bersantai membaca majalah, terlonjak seketika mendengar suara bervolume penuh dari lantai atas rumahnyanya.

"Ada apa sih, Naru-_chan_?" Seru Kushina seraya membuka pintu kamar putrinya. Wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan dan sedikit kekhawatiran. Yah… 'sedikit'. Mengingat Naruto yang memang selalu berbicara dengan volume teriakan.

Kamar sang nona terlihat bagaikan tempat 'sisa' pesta. Berbagai jenis barang berserakan dengan rapinya dilantai ruangan. Sementara pemiliknya terlihat mondar-mandir dengan wajah gugup, bonus menggigit jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Apa Naru-_sama_ sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Kiyuko yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang sang nyonya rumah.

"Aaaaaaah!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak frustasi. "_Kaa-san_, Kiyuko, kalian lihat tempat pensil tua berwarna merah tidak? Uwaaa, didalamnya ada USB tugas kelompok kita, dan kalau itu sampai hilang, Sakura-_chan_ akan menguburku hidup-hidup dihalaman belakang sekolah." wajahnya berubah horror membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya, jika perkiraannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Eh? Umm, tempat pensil merah, ya?" Kushina memasang wajah berpikir sebentar sebelum "Ah!" menjentikan jarinya. "Tadi, kalau tidak salah… _Kaa-san _lihat, Kyuubi memegang sesuatu yang agak panjang dari kain berwarna merah!"serunya polos dengan satu jari menempel didagunya.

"HAH? Sekarang, Kyuu-_nii _ada dimana?" ia segera memusatkan pandangannya pada Kushina sebelum meneriakkan, "HEEEEI, ADA YANG TAU DIMANA KYUUBI NAMIKAZE? KYUU-_NII_, DIMANA KAU?" yang seolah ditujukan kepada semua penghuni rumah dan sekitarnya.

"Ti-Tidak perlu seperti itu, Naru-_sama_." Kiyuko dan Kushina hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah nona Namikaze. Sementara kedua telinga mereka masih berdenging, dimana merekalah yang paling dekat dengan si pelaku peneriakkan.

"Kalau sepulang kuliah, biasanya dia ada dimana Naru-_chan_…?" Kata-kata Kushina yang tersenyum manis, lebih seperti mengingatkan daripada menanyakan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera berlari melewati kedua saksi mata, menuju salahsatu pintu kayu berhiasan api dipintunya.

BRAAK

"_Nii-san_!" teriak Naruto, setelah membanting sang pintu kayu tak berdosa. Dan ternyata ia akan menyesali tindakannya barusan. Belum sempat ia menarik nafas untuk memberikan teriakan beruntun pada _Nii-san_nya, 'BOOOOMM' sebuah ledakan 'kecil' menyambut kedatangannya.

BRAAK

Naruto kembali menutup pintu.

"…."

Sunyi…

"…"

KLEK

"_Kyuu-nii_?" entah atas alasan apa, Naruto justru berbisik disela-sela pintu kamar Kyuubi. Tidak mampu memeberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih jauh kedalam.

"Hm?" gumam Kyuubi menjawab panggilan _imouto_nya. Sementara ia terlihat tetap berkonsentrasi pada benda-entah-apa ditangannya.

"…"

"…?"

"… yang barusan itu apa, _Nii-san_?" tanya Naruto agak ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa harus bisik-bisik sih?" serunya dengan nada bingung, sementara matanya tetap memandang benda-entah-apa itu. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, itu petasan" jawabnya tenang.

Mata Naruto membelalak seketika. "Kau bermain-"

"Hanya mengetes." potong Kyuubi.

"Ya, bermain, mengetes atau apalah, dengan petasan didalam kamarmu? Jiwamu terganggu, ya? Kau ingin membakar semua penghuni rumah ini hidup-hidup, hah?" pekik Naruto sakrastik.

"Ya! Tidak! Dan Tidak!" balas Kyuubi santai. "Setidaknya untuk saat ini, jiwaku masih cukup waras untuk tidak berteriak menanyakan keberadaan orang yang jelas-jelas berada dalam satu bangunan denganku. Lagi pula, ini hanya petasan mainan dangan daya ledak payah." Katanya datar.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah mendengarnya. "Hey, tadi itu aku hanya sedang panik! Dan bagaimana bisa ledakan barusan itu kau sebut payah, hah?" seru Naruto jengkel. "Sudahlah, lupakan topik konyol ini, aku tidak mau tau. Tadi _Kaa-san_ lihat, _Kyuu-nii_ membawa tempat pensil berwarna merah 'milikku'. Iya , kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

TWITCH

"Aku bingung bagaimana caranya orang sepertimu bisa memperoleh peringkat pertama disekolah!" Naruto mulai jengkel, terlihat dari empat siku besar yang bertengger(?) didahinya."Dimanakah benda 'milikku' itu, _KowaiKitsune-Nii-sama_?"katanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ada dimeja belajarku. Ambil saja. Tadi aku hanya mencari penjepit kertas, beruntung, kutemukan beberapa didalamnya."Jawabnya tanpa rasa berdosa. "Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu." giliran Kyuubi yang jengkel.

"Salahkan obsesimu pada rubah, Nii-san." celetuk Naruto santai, seraya berbalik keluar ruangan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Terserah kau, _BakaGama-chan_." akhirnya Kyuubi mengembalikan pandangannya pada benda-entah-apa-yang-mirip-petasan ditangannya.

TWICH

"Jangan kau panggil aku dengan nama itu! Aneh tau!"selangkah sebelum keluar dari wilayah kamar Kyuubi, Naruto menoleh dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Salahkan obsesimu pada kodok, _Imouto_." balasnya datar.

"Tapi jangan ditambahkan _Baka_!" Naruto masih keras kepala.

"Tapi kodok itu baka! Setidaknya Rubah masih lebih pandai daripada kodok yang hanya bisa lompat-lompat." Kyuubi masih tetap pada pendapatnya, tanpa memperdulikan deathglare kematian Naruto yang dipelajarinya langsung dari sang Uchiha.

"Huh! Terserah! Yang jelas aku selalu kalah kalau berargumen denganmu." Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hah, akhirnya kau baru sadar." Kyuubi hanya menyengir kecil. "Hei…"

"Apa lagi?" Naruto lagi-lagi harus menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu.

"… Untuk apa kau menyimpan jepit rambut berpita biru muda yang sudah tua didalam tempat pensil 'serbaguna'mu itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melirik adiknya.

"Eh? Pita biru muda?" Naruto bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya menampakan kebingungan dan… keterkejutan?

"…" Kyuubi justru melirik adiknya dengan tatapan yang sedikit lebih tajam. Sifat overprotektifnya datang. Kyuubi memang tidak bodoh, ia tahu dari warnanya bahwa pita itu sudah bertahun-tahun. Dan meski ia tidak selalu berada bersama adiknya, tapi ia tahu betul kalau Naruto 'tidak suka' dan 'tidak pernah' memakai pita untuk hiasan rambutnya. "Sudah, kembali sana kekamarmu. Kau mengganggu pekerjaan(?)ku." Katanya tanpa maksud kasar.

"A… u-um… i-iya…"Naruto justru merasa gugup tanpa alasan. Ia mulai kikuk dengan sendirinya. Hingga sampai dikamarnya, ia segera menutup pintunya dan duduk di ranjangnya. Didalam kelapanya hanya ada _'Pita? Biru muda? Sejak kapan? K-Kenapa jantungku berdebar? I-tu pita siapa? Aku tidak ingat pernah membeli jepit pita berwarnya biru muda! Tapi kenapa aku merasa itu memang mi-milikku? Lagi pula…'_

Tiba-tiba…

"_Hai… Sia…? Kena….?" 'Ia' menyapa dan bertanya padaku. Aku tak mengenal'nya', tapi aku sempat beberapa kali melihat'nya' disekitar taman ini. Wajah'nya' tampan, rambut'nya' ….…. Suara'nya' lembut sekali, mampu membuatku merasa tenang seketika._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Kau siapa? " seruku datar. Mungkin _Kaa-san _memang sering berpesan untuk menjauhi orang asing. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa aman didekat'nya'. Aku… nyaman didekat'nya'._

"_Ah, iya, ak….. Sej…a….m….mu du…..se…..s." 'Ia' berhenti bicara sejenak dan hanya tetap memperhatikanku yang berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan emosi. "Jad…..eri ….… kau…..?" tanya'nya' lembut dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut, seraya berlutut dihadapanku._

Naruto hanya memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan._'Eh? Apa itu? Kapan itu terjadi? D-Dia… sia… pa…?' _Naruto segera membuka tempat pensil itu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya hingga berhamburan kelantai. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah jepit sederhana, dengan pita manis berwarna biru muda yang sudah kusam.

Dan sekali lagi hal itu terjadi…

'_Dia' hanya tersenyum padaku. "Um, Nar…..?" aku diam sebelum mengangguk. " Kau tun….ak…..n…li."_

"Eh? A-apa lagi?" gumam Naruto.

"_Nah, ya…..." 'Ia' meletakkan sesuatu dirambutku. Tangan kiriku yang menganggur, refleks meraba benda itu. Ah, ternyata 'ia' menjepitkan pita dirambutku. Tanpa sadar, wajahku mulai memanas._

"A-ah… Di-dia… i-ni, darinya… kan?" Naruto bergumam, sementara otaknya terus memikirkan berbagai hal yang berantakan. Dipandanginya terus jepit pita ditangannya itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu…" Naruto memasang wajah berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia membelalakkan matanya dan berbisik "Bu…ku i…tu, kan?".

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Yak… ini dia chapter 3 nya…<p>

Mohon maaf, Yuki memang terlalu amatir!

Kalau gak keberatan, tolong reviewnya ya…

Komentar dan saran sangat membantu Yuki, nih.

Ok, makasih sudah membaca cerita Yuki. ^^


End file.
